


A Chance For Change

by CyanideQueen



Series: A Chance For Change [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sansa Stark, College, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Past Abuse, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Sweet Sandor Clegane, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideQueen/pseuds/CyanideQueen
Summary: After months of mopeing, crying, and learning after her horrible break up with her ex, Joffrey, sophmore college student Sansa is dragged on a camping trip by her best friend, Margaery, in hopes of finding her happiness, and herself again. Sansa meets sandor, another person in their camping group, and they hit it off. But, both of them have a dark past, that they are trying to escape. Will it get in the way? or bring them closer to one another.
Relationships: Bronn/Margaery Tyrell, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: A Chance For Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550614
Comments: 29
Kudos: 90





	1. Camping Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so i hope you guys like it. Just a regular old love story, with a few twists and turns. Feel free to comment with your thought on my work, but please dont be rude. i hope you enjoy, and i should have the next chapter up soon. :)

SANSA

“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this, Margaery,” Sansa said over the sound of the wind blowing into the open windows of Margaery’s jeep.  
Her long red hair was blowing around her face, sticking in her lip gloss and getting caught in her sunglasses. Sansa scooped it up onto a bun, and went for the hair tie around her wrist, but there was no hair tie to be found. She huffed in frustration. “Oh hush, Sansa dear, this camping trip will be a blast. The whole campground has been rented out by groups from school. We are going to have fun, whether you like it or not.” Margaery said as she handed sansa a neon yellow hair tie. Sansa took it, and have her best friend a small smile. Sansa did need something to take her ex off of her mind. She would try her best to enjoy the camping trip, even though she had only ever been camping one time, and hated it.  
Sansa closed her eyes and tried to listen to the pop song playing on the radio, but unwanted images flashed on the backs of her eyelids. Her boyfriend, Joffrey, in bed with another girl. Joffrey laughing at her as she cried, telling her it was her fault he had been unfaithful. Joffrey getting angry when she said she was done, his thin fingers wrapped around her upper arms with surprising force. It had been months since she had left him, but her eyes still stung, her mind still remembered, her heart still hurt. Sansa opened her eyes, and quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall away before Margie could see.

They pulled into the campgrounds a little after 2:00 pm. It took nearly an hour to get their tent set up, and Sansa had done most of the work, while Margaery flirted with a guy in the next camp space, Sansa unrolled their sleeping bags side by side, and stepped out of the tent. It was starting to get cold, but someone was already building a huge fire right in the middle of the campground. Margaery caught a glance of Sansa and she began to carry their fold out chairs towards the fire.  
“Sansa!” she shouted, “come meet my new friend,” she grinned as she lurched forward and took hold of Sansa’s upper arm, causing her to wince.  
“This is Bronn, he is a senior, and he is majoring in architecture.” Sansa notices the wicked glint in her pale blue eyes as she looked at the guy. Margaery would eat this boy alive, Sansa thought.  
“It’s nice to-” Sansa started, but her words were cut off by a deep, graveley voice saying, “Bronn you lazy cunt, get your gear out of my truck bed and help me set up our tent!” Sansa turned around to look at who was talking, and saw a very large man, at least six and a half feet tall, maybe more, walking their way carrying a backpack and a sleeping bag. He had black hair that hung in waves just past his shoulders. He had a black leather jacket and a red and black flannel underneath. Sansa looked up at his face - an unusual occurrence , as she was very tall herself, standing at five foot ten inches. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in his face. He had steel grey eyes, a strong jaw, and full beard, and what looked like burn scars covering the top right side of his face. Half of his eyebrow was burned off, and the burns stopped just above his beard line. He was the most manly, the most handsome man she had ever seen, and he was glaring at her like she had kicked his puppy.  
Sansa quickly thrust her hand out, smiled sincerely at him and said “Hi my name is Sansa, looks like we are going to be neighbors for the weekend!” she kept eye contact with him, and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as he took her hand and shook it. His eyes had softened slightly, his hand was warm against hers. Looking down at their hands as he let go, she noticed how large it was compared to her own. She let her eyes roam across his torso before making their way back to his. His eyebrow quirked up, and Sansa’s blush deepened. He had caught her checking him out.  
“My name is Sandor,” he said. 

SANDOR

Sandor grabbed the last of his things out of the truck and called out to his friend “Bronn, you lazy cunt, get your gear out of my truck bed and help me set up our tent!” He caught sight of his friend, standing next to two girls, a brunette and a redhead, who was wearing tight black leggings and a white and grey long-sleeved shirt that said “WINTERTOWN HIGH DIREWOLVES” on the back. As he approached the group, the redhead swirled around, as graceful as a ballet dancer, and looked up at him. He glared at her, expecting the usual look of disgust. He watched as her facial expression went from surprise, to shock, and then, to surprisingly tender look that shook him a little. People usually took one look at him and quickly glanced away, unable to look at his horrible scars.  
The girl stuck her hand out towards him, and feeling a little dazed, he took it, as she said “Hi my name is Sansa , looks like we are going to be neighbors for the weekend.” her smile lit up her face, and he watched as she looked him up and down, with a blush spreading prettily across her cheeks. He felt his good eyebrow raise, and he gave what might pass as a smile and said, “My name is Sandor.” He turned toward Bronn, and said “Get your sh- uh, things out of my truck, let’s get the tent put up before it gets dark.” 

After their tent was set up, Sandor found himself sitting at the campfire.. A little too close for comfort, but he was trying not to notice. Instead, he was focused on the beautiful red haired girl who was seated beside him. She had put on a blue jacket, that was nowhere near warm enough for the cold weather that was coming that night. Maybe, if he was lucky, she would let him warm her up, he thought with a grin.  
They had exchanged only polite chit chat, so far. Their friends, however, seemed to be getting along very well and had disappeared just after finishing their dinner. If sandor knew his friend at all, he would have that brown haired girl in their tent. Which he did not want to happen. The idea of them rolling around in the same tent that he was going to sleep in did not sound pleasant.  
Sandor let his mind roam, and his eyes wander, and found himself repeatedly looking at Sansa’s lips as she spoke. He was so shocked that she was actually talking to him, and that she seemed to be enjoying it.  
“So are you a senior, like Bronn? What’s your major?” she chirped out, and Sandor had to laugh. “What’s so funny?” she asked, and he chuckled again and took a swig of his beer before answering. “You’re just like a little bird, aren’t you? Chirping out your questions. Its cute.” he said, and then flushed, he hadn’t meant to call her cute. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, and waited for her to find some excuse or another to stop talking to him. It was one thing to be friendly to someone like him, but someone as beautiful as her surely wouldn’t even consider the thought of being interested in him. His chin fell to his chest as he looked down at the beer grasped tightly in his hand.  
“I think you’re blush is cuter,” Sansa said, and his eyes darted to hers. They were an incredible cerulean blue, and the campfire flickered in her pupils, which expanded as her gaze matched his. Sandor could not read the look she had on her face. “Heh heh, right.” he chuckled, and brushed off her comment. He took a swig of his beer, finishing off the bottle, then stood. “Looks like I need another drink, did you want one?”  
“Sure.”  
Sandor walked toward his and Bronn’s tent, to their ice chest, and grabbed two drinks out of it. He was about to turn away and head back toward the fire that had at least fifteen people around it, when he heard a high pitched giggle, followed by a low moan. He groaned, turned back towards his tent, determined to let his friend know his ass would be grass if he fucked anyone on any of his stuff, but they were not in his tent. The were in the one next to his. He chuckled, and then headed back to the fire.  
“Looks like your tent may be, uh.. Occupied, little bird.” he said.  
“Oh no,” she said, her brow furrowing in what looked like mild disgust. He laughed, and she looked up at him, and stuck out her tongue, which only made him laugh harder. She held her hand out and said, “If you’re gonna laugh at me, the least you can do is give me the drink you promised.” Still laughing, he twisted the metal cap off for her and placed it in her hand.  
“I really don’t want to sleep in my car. But, I probably don’t want my sleeping bag if they’ve been canoodling on it. Ugh.” she huffed, and leaned back into her chair.  
“You could stay in my tent.” 

SANSA

“You could stay in my tent.” He said.  
Sansa’s eyes widened with mild shock. She didn’t even know Sandor… did she really want to be sleeping in the same tent as him?  
Sansa’s thoughts must’ve been written on her face, because before she could reply, he said, “You can use my sleeping bag, its brand new. I’ll use Bronn’s. The tent is big enough for four people, so there is plenty of room for the both of us.” Sansa thought about it for a second, and she came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t really mind it. She wasn’t really the best at reading people and their intentions, but he seemed honest and good natured enough. Surely sharing a tent wouldn’t be a big deal.  
“You won’t hurt me?” She said, as she looked him in the eye. Sansa could tell that he thought it was a strange question to ask, but she didn’t care if he thought it was weird. She needed to know. His gray eyes seemed to almost smolder, and he said gently “No, little bird. I won’t hurt you.”  
“Ok, then.” There was a strange tug low in her belly, and she found herself wanting to scoot closer to Sandor. Sansa took a sip of her drink, stood, and dragged her chair a foot or so and closed the distance between them. As she sat down, she glanced and him. He was grinning at her, and she flushed.  
“What? You look warm. And the temperature is dropping fast. I’m just cold” Sansa said defensively. He just laughed and drank his beer.

After a couple of hours of hours of drinking and talking, (mostly about her, she noticed) they got up and left the slowly dwindling group of campers by the dying fire. Sansa let Sandor lead her by her hand back to his tent. She did her best to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay, and told herself that he was just doing it because it was dark and he didn’t want her to fall. Of course it didn’t mean anything.  
Once they were in the tent, Sansa stood awkwardly in the dark while he zipped the flap shut. She was warm, despite the chilling temperature outside, so she kicked off her boots and shrugged her jacket off.  
“My sleeping bag is the black one” Sandor said, and turned a flashlight on, flashed it in the direction of the sleeping bag, then he kicked his own boots off. “There is no space heater, so you’ll probably be a little cold, sorry.”  
Sansa said “I’ll be alright,” and crawled into the black sleeping bag, then watched as he shrugged his jacket off awkwardly while trying not to drop his flashlight. Once he was free of the worn leather, he slipped into a red sleeping bag and turned off the light.  
For some reason, Sansa thought of how it might feel to slide into his sleeping bag and cuddle close to him. She must have had a little too much to drink, because she felt brave enough to whisper, “I guess if i get too cold, you’ll just have to keep me warm, huh?”  
At first, he was silent, and she thought that maybe he was annoyed with her, that he was just doing this to be polite, and that he might not be interested in her at all. But then, even more quiet than she was, he said, “Only if im really lucky.” Her heart started pounding. She shifted in her sleeping bag, so that she was propped up on her elbow, facing him and before she chickened out, she blurted out “Well, it is kinda cold. And I bet we would be much warmer if we shared sleeping bags. Are these the kind that will zip together to make a bigger one?”  
Sandor chuckled, “Yes they are, and we can do that, if you want”  
“I think that I do”  
“Well, that settles it, then. Up, little bird.” She quickly unzipped her bag, and fluffed it out so it layed flat in the middle of the tent. He laid Bronn’s red one on top of his black one, and deftly began to zip the two together.  
They stood awkwardly for a second, his head bent to keep from touching the roof of the tent. “You first” she whispered, and she waited for him to get settled before sliding in after him.  
It was a little weird, laying next to someone you just met, Sansa thought. Although there was still a foot of space between them, she felt that she was both too close and not close enough. Sansa could tell that he was tense too, and she wondered if he was feeling the same strange pull that she was.  
“You could come closer if you want, you know. I don’t bite, girl.” he said, with a stiff laugh that almost sounded like a bark.  
“Maybe I do,” she breathed out, she tried not to sound so… sensual. But it was hard not to. There was a burning want inside her that she had no idea how to control. It was a completely new feeling. She had really only been with Joffrey, before. She tolerated sex because it kept him happy, but she didn’t enjoy it. But there was something about this large, rough man that made her feel like she could enjoy it, that maybe she wanted to. This scared her a little, but she didn’t really care. When was the last time she did something just because she wanted to? Without anyone pushing her to? Sansa couldn’t remember.  
“Well I think I can handle it, little bird.”  
“I like that,” she said in reply, and scooted over so that her left shoulder was brushed up against his right.  
“Like what?” he said, and turned over onto his side. She could feel the length of his body, just barely coming into contact with hers, and she felt a shiver run up her spine, and the pool of want low in her belly grew.  
“Little bird. It’s cute.” she giggled, and turned so that her body mirrored his. She thought that maybe this was not a good idea, because it brought their faces really close to each others.  
“Are you flirting with me, girl?” he growled out, and even though she couldn’t really see his face, she knew he was smiling by the way he talked. Feeling brave, Sansa trailed her fingers up his muscular arm, and rested it on his shoulder. “Yes, I think I am.” She could tell that this was not the right thing to say, because he let out a sigh and stiffened slightly. She let her hand fall back down, confused.  
“You’re just drunk, girl,” sander rasped out, then rolled over and faced the other way. Sansa’s heart seemed to break for him. She wondered how many girls had gotten with him, while drunk, only to be rude to him and run off the next morning. But she wouldn’t do that.  
“No, Sandor. I may have been drinking, but I’m not drunk. And even if I was, well it’s only given me the courage to say what i’ve been thinking since I saw you earlier. You are the most masculine guy that I have ever met. Yes, you have scars. But that doesn’t make you ugly, it makes you interesting. I think you’re absolutely sexy.” Sansa moved closer to him, and once again placed her hand on his shoulder. “I’m not really the type of girl to sleep with just anybody, so I don’t know what you were thinking was going to happen when I agreed to sleep in your tent, but I’m not just going to use you for a good time, and ditch you in the morning. I know you’ll probably think I’m crazy, because we just met, but I like you. I’m attracted to you, not just physically, and I’m not sorry about that. If you want me to leave, I will. I can sleep in my car, or something.” She removed her hand, and waited for a moment to see if he would say anything, but he didn’t. So she rolled over, and began searching for the zipper of the sleeping bag. Once it was found, she began to free herself.  
She didn’t get very far, she had only unzipped a few inches, when she felt his hand brush up her back and around her waist and pull her closer. She gasped, shocked, but soon relaxed. This is what she wanted, wasn’t it? To be closer to him?  
“I’m sorry, Sansa. I shouldn’t have assumed that. Please, will you stay?” he whispered to her, his breath warm in her ear, making her shiver with want.  
“Yes, I’ll stay with you.” she replied simply.  
It wasn’t long, and they were asleep in each others arms.


	2. Camping Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor has a bad dream, and he and Sansa share a tender moment as she comforts him. Massive amounts of fluff, and the teensiest hint of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Sansa sings to Sandor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0  
> Hope you guys like it, and thank you to all of those who commented, left kudos, or subscribed. i cant tell you how much it means to me. <3

SANDOR 

Sandor sat on the floor of his living room, with toys strewn about across the floor, cartoons were playing, their upbeat melodies washed out into the background as he heard the loud thumping of feet against the steps leading up the front door. The door opened with a small creak and slammed shut behind whoever had entered the house. Sandor stopped playing with the toy he had stolen out of his brothers room, he turned, frightened, to face his brother. The look on Gregor’s face was terrifying enough to make Sandors heart stop, he gasped as the action figure was ripped from his tiny grasp.  
His brother yelled out in a harsh, deep tone, “I’ll teach you to keep your paws off my stuff, you little mutt!” Gregor reached out, grabbing Sandor by the back of his shirt, and dragged him across the rough, worn out carpet towards the fire place. Sandor kicked, screamed, and called out for help, but there was no one to hear him. Gregor flung him into the hearth of the fireplace, Sandor cried out in pain as his ribs made contact with the bricks. His brother seemed to think that was punishment enough, because he turned to stomp out of the living room.  
“I’m going to tell mom!” Sandor screeched towards him, as he kneeled on the floor holding his ribcage. His brother let out a laugh that sent chills down Sandors spine, he looked up and saw that the light from the fire cast an eerie glow around Gregor’s massive form. His shadow on the wall made his brother appear to be some sort of sinister figure, which made a sense of dread fill his body, right down to his soul. Gregor looked over his shoulder towards his little brother, and spoke in a sinister whisper. “Oh… You’re gonna tell mom, are you? I barely touched you, ya little shit.” He quickly stepped back towards him, snatched him up once again, this time by Sandors hair, then dragged him up onto the hearth. The bright orange flames were blinding, he had to close his eyes. The heat crept up Sandor’s face as his brother forced him into the fire. 

His eyes opened to red strands of hair spread out across his face, the early morning light filtered slightly through the thin material of the tent. He sat up quickly, which threw Sansa off of him.  
“Sandor?” she said, her voice groggy from sleep. Sandor said nothing, his heart was pounding in his chest, his throat was too tight to speak.  
“Sandor, what’s wrong?” She whispered as she sat up and placed an arm around his large frame, clearly alarmed by his silence and obvious distress. All he could do was groan as he tried to breathe.  
“Shhh, hey. You need to calm down, Sandor. You need to breathe.” He felt her start to rub slow, calming circles on his broad back. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had comforted him like this. It made the lump in his throat tightened even more and a whimper escaped his lips, he was starting to breathe heavily. “That’s good, now breathe with me, okay?” She said, her lips were close to his ear, her voice was so incredibly quiet and gentle. He couldn’t help himself, he turned abruptly and put his head on her chest. Immediately, she enveloped him in her soft arms, and she laid back down, pulling him with her as she went. His head rested on her chest, he was doing his best to match his breathing to hers, to focus on the sound of her little heart fluttering in her chest. It wasn’t long before the tightening around his heart loosened, the lump in his throat softened while her fingers combed through his hair.  
How strange it was, he thought, that this girl that he hardly knew at all could tame his panic so easily. He felt so vulnerable. To let someone see him like this, someone he had met that day, no less, was unnerving. He felt so small, laying there, on her. But he sensed no discomfort in her, no judgment. She radiated warmth and safety and even though it left Sandor feeling more than a little off kilter, he was safe.  
“Sansa, I’m so-” Sandor tried to apologise, but she was quick to cut him off.  
“Shh. You have nothing to be sorry about. It happens to me too. You don’t have to tell me anything right now, okay? Just lay here with me.” She said, her sweet voice was so quiet, that if she hadn’t spoken directly into his ear, he would not have heard her. Sandor just nodded his head and brought his hand up from the other side of her, letting it brush against her stomach before laying it underneath his chin, just below her breasts. Her delicate fingers ran through his hair as they waited for his breathing to calm down.  
“I could sing to you, if you like?” her voice was low, and steady.  
“I’m still dreaming, aren’t I? Although I don’t know what i’ve done to deserve such a sweet dream.”  
“Is that a yes, then?” she breathed out, a soft and melodic laugh escaped with her words. Sandor just nodded, while his thumb rubbed small circles just below her left breast while she started to hum a calming tune.  
The song she sang was an old lullaby that he knew well. He listened to her high voice sing quietly in his ear.  
She only sang for a few minutes, but he could’ve sworn he had spend eternity listening to her. Never in his life had he felt so close to another human. He felt all of his tension fall away more and more with each word she sang. When her angelic voice faded to silence, he whispered to her, “Tell me that I’m not crazy, Sansa. Tell me you feel it too.” Her soft hand cupped his chin and he moved over her and let her guide his face to hers. Their lips were nearly touching, he could feel her warm breath spilling over him as she shivered and breathed out a soft “yes,” before pulling him down onto her and finally brought their lips together. He reached up and laid his calloused palm on her cheek. It was warm, and damp. She had shed tears for him, someone she did not know from Adam. His chest tightened once again, but not with anxiety or fear. His heart was glowing with a warmth that he had never felt before. She breathed a whole new life into him, with her kiss. Intrinsically, he knew that this was the moment that everything changed.

SANSA

Sansa’s eyes were watering. This man had laid himself bare before her, showed her a vulnerable person in need of affection. She wanted to be the one to give that to him.  
His hand was warm against her. Her voice shook slightly as she sang, and when he began to rub slow, sweet circles below her breasts, she let go of her nervousness and let the sweet words flow from her lips. Sansa wanted nothing more than to lay there with him. It didn’t matter that he was practically a stranger. This moment had bonded them together, and she was not going to let her fear of being hurt again take away her chance at being happy. She felt as though she were high up in the clouds, floating above all of the fear and anxiety that she had been feeling for far too long.  
When the song was over, she planned on telling Sandor what was on her mind, but there was no need. He was already affirming her suspicion that he was just as enthralled as she was.  
“Tell me that I’m not crazy, Sansa. Tell me you feel it too.” He murmured. Sansa took his chin in her hand and brought his face to hers, while he moved over her and placed his hand on her wet cheek. “Yes,” was all she said before pulling him into her.  
The kiss was intense. Sansa had never been one to believe that the whole ‘fireworks’ type of kiss existed anywhere except for romance novels, but she was wrong. She felt a flurry of emotions, from lust, tender affection, all the way to the highest happiness she had probably ever felt. She let her mouth open, and flicked her tongue across his surprisingly soft lips. Her hands snaked into his hair, her legs opened and allowed him to settle between them. Sansa was relaxed under him, his body heavy on top of her slender frame. Her tongue hesitantly reached just inside his lips, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She could feel his lips open a bit more as her tongue danced against his. When his hips pushed against hers, Sansa couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. Her hands grasped at the thick strands of hair at the back of his head, gently pulling him in closer. Sandor grinded down on her again, his tongue licked deep inside of her mouth, and she bucked her hips up, moving with him. Sansa broke away from his soft lips and kissed at his neck hungrily, her hands let go of his hair and slid down his back.  
Sandor groaned in her ear, “Little bird, you’re driving me insane… let me touch you.” He brushed his hand gently on her rib cage, just above the line where her shirt had ridden up. He was nearly touching her, the distance between his fingers and her pale skin miniscule. Sansa’s body was strung tight, like a bow. She nodded, her back arched into his touch, and she felt his hand slide down, then underneath her shirt. His hands were calloused, his rough palms scratched the delicate skin on Sansa’s ribcage. A low moan escaped her lips as Sandor’s lips moved to her neck, his tongue flicked at the sweet spot just below her ear. In that moment, Sansa had her mind made up. She needed more than just his touch on her skin. She needed to feel him against her. Inside her. “Sandor, i want to- can we… would you..?” Sansa fumbled over her words. She didn’t know how to tell him what she wanted. Before she could gather her thoughts enough to finish what she was saying, the tent shook, and a low voice said, “Fuck its cold.”  
They sprang apart as whoever was outside, presumably Bronn, unzipped the tent flap and stumbled into the tent, the early morning sun leaking in behind him.  
Sandor let out a frustrated growl, followed by “Bronn, you’re such a cunt.” and he crawled out of the joined sleeping bags. He snatched up his jacket and pulled his boots on, then stomped out of the tent with an irritated huff. Bronn looked at Sansa, then in the direction that his friend had gone. A wide, knowing grin spread across his face when his eyes landed on the sleeping bags. Sansa suddenly felt hot, the embarrassment she felt caused a blush to cover her cheeks.  
“I uh, I gotta go” She squeaked, and gathered her things as quickly as possible before leaving the tent and heading towards her own. 

Later that morning, Everyone sat once again around the large campfire and waited for breakfast to be ready. Someone was making a large amount of scrambled eggs and a mountain of crispy bacon was perched on a plastic fold out table, begging to be eaten.  
Sansa sat next to Margaery as they ate breakfast. Bronn and Sandor were nowhere to be seen. Margaery was grinning at her over her plate, much to her annoyance. Even though last night had turned out great for her, Sansa couldn’t help but feel a little miffed at her friend. This was supposed to be a healing, fun trip with her best friend, and Margaery had abandoned her for a little fun. Sansa tried her best not to feel hurt, but she was still bothered by her friends inconsiderate behavior.  
“So you stayed with that big buff guy last night? My my, Sansa. You’re turning into a naughty girl. I couldn’t be more proud.” Margaery said, wiping a fake tear off her cheek. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe she was being to harsh on her friend. “His name is Sandor, and nothing happened, Margie. Just a little bit of kissing.” she said, a small smile on her lips as she spoke. “I think that I like him though. Like maybe more than I should, considering we just met.” Sansa didn’t want to go into detail about their intense night together, but she did want advice, and Margaery was the most experienced source. “It’s just who you are, Sansa. You find that one person, and you stick to them. You were with Joffrey since your junior year in highschool. Some people are like me, and go through guys really fast, and some people are like you. They meet one person, and that’s it for them. You thought Joffrey was it, didn’t you?” Margaery said, her usual easy, light tone replaced with a surprising serious one.  
“Yes, but look how that turned out. I don’t exactly know how to pick them, do i?” Sansa said. She couldn’t hide the anxiety from her voice. Earlier, when she was with him, she had felt so sure about Sandor. Now, away from their own little world, reality set in, and along with it came doubt. She really didn’t know anything about him. Getting close to someone so fast was unlikely to go well for her. But despite all of that, she couldn’t deny the strong pull she felt. Not just lust, but something more. She just wasn’t sure if she was brave enough to stick her neck out again.  
“You bet everything on one horse, Sansa, and it blew up in your face. Of course you’re nervous about getting back in the game. But you are gonna have to bite the bullet at some point. Might as well be with someone you like, right?” Sansa let her friends words simmer for a moment as she thought about the pros and cons of throwing caution to the wind. Her heart and mind were running circles around one another.  
Margaery was looking intently at her, and Sansa knew that her friend was waiting for her to answer, but she didn’t know what to say.  
“Sansa, it’s not a life and death situation. Just ask him out. Get to know him. Go slow. You don’t have to continue to see him if you don’t want to, love.” Margaery placed a tan, slender hand on Sansa’s shoulder, and she spoke softly to her. Sansa was grateful. Despite her tendency to ditch her for guys, Margie gave great advice, and really cared for Sansa’s wellbeing.  
Sansa sighed. “You’re right. I’m overthinking, aren’t I?” she slumped in her chair, and tried to relax. Margie just smiled at her and said, “And if you weren’t, i’d be wondering who you were and what you did with my Sansy-pants.”  
There was a loud thud of a truck door closing, and Sansa looked in the direction of the noise. She saw Sandor and Bronn, each carrying a couple of grocery bags. Rising from her seat, she walked towards him. Sandor smiled as they made eye contact. Once she was within earshot, Sansa said, “Whatcha got there? Need any help?” Sandor shook his head. Bronn was looking past Sansa, presumably at Margaery, but he was the one who responded to her question. “We went and picked up some stuff to make lunch. Someone brought a grill, so we are gonna make burgers.”  
“Mmmm. Sounds yummy.” Sansa said in a bubbly tone as she moved out of the way and let them walk to a worn, wooden picnic table that was a few yards away from the sitting area. After they placed the bags on the table, Sandor turned to her. With a smile on his face he reached up and tucked a stray strand of copper hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear. “Hey, Sansa. Wanna get away from the crowd for a while? We could go for a walk. I know a trail we could take. It’s quiet, we won’t be bothered.” His voice sounded husky. Sansa looked up into his eyes and saw a lusty look in them that was contagious. Heat spread through her, starting at her ear that he had touched, then down, where it pooled, low in her belly. “Mmmm. Sounds yummy,” she said again, this time her voice was a low whisper, that only Sandor was meant to hear.  
“Annnd thats my que to fuck off,” Bronn chuckled, before heading off to get a plate of eggs and bacon for himself.  
“Let’s go, little bird.” Sandor took her hand and pulled her towards the back of the camp, where she assumed this trail began. “You aren’t gonna eat? Aren’t you hungry?” She replied.  
“Not for food.” Was all he said as he looked back over his shoulder, a wolfish grin on his face, then lead her into the forest.


	3. Weirwoods and Waterfalls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and sandor go on a hike, share an intense and smutty moment, and fall just a little bit harder for each other as they get to know each other. hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, thanksgiving had be a little behind on a few things. i made this chaper a luttle longer than my previous ones, so i hope thats okay. Please comment and let me know what you guys think!!

SANSA

Sandor navigated the path rather well. He pulled aside branches to let her pass, held her hand and helped her over fallen trees or steep inclines. Sansa found herself almost slipping more than once, but each time Sandors strong hand held her up. She wasn’t used to hiking, especially in the cold woods. But she had to admit that she loved it. It was amazing out here. A mix of conifer and evergreens made up their surroundings. Massive oaks and pines surrounded her and sandor, the leaves and needles covered the cold forest floor. 

They walked mostly in a comfortable silence, only Sansa’s amazed comments on the scenery broke the sounds of the wood. About twenty minutes into their hike, they came across a small stream, and instead of crossing over it and continuing on the faint trail, they turned to walk beside it in the opposite direction of its flow. Sansa didn’t question the path that they took; she didn’t want to break their easy silence. She just walked beside him, her hand in his, and they followed the small stream to its source.

It was so cold that their breath was visible every time they exhaled. Sansa had to hold back a giggle when Sandor breathed out through his nose, and two fog clouds came pouring out, making him look like a dragon. He just looked at her, smiled, then squeezed her hand tighter. “We are getting close, little bird.” He said, whispering so that he wouldn’t disturb the forest. Just then, the sound of running water grew louder. Sansa ‘s eyes roamed up the stream. She could see the outline of what looked like a waterfall peeking through the trees. “Wow,” was the only word that came out of her mouth as she picked up her pace, dragging Sandor behind her.

As they got closer to the small cliff where the waterfall was, two giant weirwood trees came into view. There was one on either side of the stream, their trunks leaning toward each other, the white branches and red leaves grew and twisted together. The roots of the tree were visible on the wall of the cliff, half buried in rich, dark soil. The cliff the waterfall was on was only three or four feet high, but it was the most beautiful sight Sansa had ever seen. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the roots of the tree, then turned to look at Sandor.

“How did you know this was here?” she said, her voice low. He let go of her hand, and brought his up to her face, where he brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. “I come up here a lot. I like to explore the area. I take photos sometimes. Sometimes i just keep the beauty to myself. Like this place. But I wanted to show you this. I knew that you would love it here, knew that you would look lovely here.” he said as he brought his lips to her forehead and gave her a tender kiss. 

“What do you mean?”

“You look like a weirwood, Sansa. With your dark red hair and pale skin. It’s like you belong out here, with them.” Sandor pulled her close as he said this, and he lifted her up and placed her on a large root that came up out of the earth, making a perfect little seat. It brought her pretty close to eye level with him. 

“I’ve never been compared to a tree before. I feel like a wood sprite, or a fairy,” Sansa giggled. All joking aside, she thought it was quite a lovely thing to say. The weirwoods were timelessly ancient and beautiful. They were the type of beautiful and pulled the beauty around them out and brought it to the surface. If she held even a tenth of beauty as the auburn leaves and alabaster limbes did, it was a great accomplishment.

You are certainly magical enough to be one, as enchanting and beautiful as you are.” Sandor said, his face was close to hers, and Sansa forgot whatever it was that they were talking about. Her eyes were on his full, soft lips. She ran her hand from where they were placed on his hips up his hard torso then placed them on his chest. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast under her right palm. Her fingers clenched onto his black flannel button up, and pulled his down onto her. She kissed him hard, pressing her lips to his, and his body up against her. Sandor moaned as he melted into Sansa. His hands moved from her waist down to her hips, his huge hands covered her hips and reached further onto her bottom. His thumbs were tucked into the crease where her leg and hip met. The tip of his thumb dangerously close to her hot core. He pulled her closer to him at the same time that she bucked her hips up, and the effect it had on them was instantaneous. They both opened their mouths and moaned into one another as the apex between Sansa’s thighs was rubbed on Sandors hard length. 

Sansa felt as if she was on fire. Despite the cold, nearly freezing temperatures, her body was almost too warm. As their lips and tongues moved together passionately, Sandor unzipped her jacket, grabbed her by her ribs and pulled her even closer to him. She moaned and grinded against him to show her approval. Almost as if it was doing it on its own, her hand reach up to take his. She guided his hand down her body to rest just above the line where her pants and shirt met. In that moment she didn’t care if they were outside, in the cold woods. She wanted him to touch her. Her body was tense. A warm, tingling sensation radiated from the tips of her fingers and toes inward, right to her hot, wet center. She didn’t just want, she needed him give her release.

Sandor broke away from their kiss and spoke softly in her ear, “Little bird, are you sure?” He was nearly panting, and Sansa knew that he wanted this just as much as she did. “Yes, Sandor. Please, make me feel good.” Sansa sucked his earlobe into her mouth, and nibbled on it gently. He growled, the sound was deep and it made Sansa’s stomach flutter. 

Slowly, he unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped them, then slid his large hand into her panties. Sansa felt his could calloused fingers glide between her wet lips, drawing out a quiet moan from her plump mouth. Sandor ran his finger slowly up and down her opening a few times, then he pulled her hood back with his thumb and rubbed her wetness on her clit. Sansa gasped, her head fell back as she let a wave of pleasure wash over her. Sandors lips went for her neck with a hunger that made Sansa feel as if she were being devoured.   
When sandor started to slide a thick finger into her, Sansa gasped in pain. Sandor immediately drew away from her. Sansa hated the look of uncertainty that had invaded his beautiful stormy eyes. “I’m sorry, it just your hands are really rough.” She said gently, and placed her hand on his scarred cheek. To her surprise, a wide, mischievous smile spread across his face. 

His muscular arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up once again, then he gently placed her on the ground. Without a word, he took off his jacket then laid it, leather facing down, where Sansa had just been sitting. She grinned, and, knowing where this was going, she slowly began to pull her pants down. She got as far as her knees before Sandor swept he up and placed her on his jacket. Her legs were already cold, but Sansa found that she did not care, because this sexy, strong man was here, making her feel warm in all of the places that mattered. He slid her jeans down to her ankles, but they caught on her boots. Sansa reached to untie them, but Sandor was already kneeling down. He put his head between her legs, her trapped ankles dangled over his shoulders as he buried himself in the soft creamy white skin of her thighs. 

Sansa became aware that this gave him a full on view of her, and instinctively tried to close her legs, worried that he wouldn’t like what he saw. His hands came up on either side of her knees and held her legs open. 

“No hiding little bird, I want to see that pretty, wet cunt of yours.” Sansa gasped at his words. Before she could think of a reply, Sandor leaned into her and dragged his tongue along her slit, and Sansa was lost in him. He licked her so gently, teasing the moans and sighs out of her. He reached up and place a thumb on either side of her, spreading her lips apart. Sansa sighed, “Sandor” and “yes” softly, over and over as his tongue slid into her wetness, and out to circle the little pink bud above her entrance. Her hands tangled in his hair, her legs shook with want. He was torturously slow, doing just enough to make her feel good, but not enough to really bring her to completion. She moved her pelvis in time with his tongue, trying to chase the high she wanted. Just when Sansa thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Sandors lips clamped down on her clit, sucking on it and rolling his tongue over her sensitive, swollen bud. She came undone around him, her wetness covered his face, her moans of pleasure filled the silent forest. Sandor lapped up her juices hungrily, groaning into her pussy as he did so. 

Finally, when the last tremors of her orgasm had run through her, he lifted her legs off his shoulders then stood with a satisfied grin on his face.

“My legs are jelly.” Sansa said simply. Her post orgasm bliss left her in a cloud of happiness. Never before had another person made her feel like that, to be honest, she hadn’t even made herself feel like that. She could’ve stayed there forever, but she felt large hands pull up her pants from around her ankles, up to where her legs met the root that she sat on. “What are you doing? Don’t you want to.. Ya know?” she said, confused. 

“No, Sansa. Not here. You’re cold, and I don’t have any protection.” He said while he pulled her to her feet. She couldn’t help the embarrassment and shame she felt. Of course he wouldn’t want to do that here. He probably didn’t want to do anything with her. She had practically begged him to make her feel good. He probably felt like he had to, and now he was trying to get away from her without being rude. Sansa hung her head, feeling gross as she buttoned her pants. 

“Of course. Sorry. Let’s head back,” she said without meeting his eyes.she headed back the way they came, but she had only taken a few steps when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She automatically tensed, afraid for a moment of what he would do, but she tried to relax. Sandor may not be interested in her like she had thought, but he would not hurt her. She believed that. 

“Sansa, hold on just a minute, would you? I need to grab my jacket. It’s bloody cold out here.” he said gruffly. She stayed put, but didn’t turn to look at him as he grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on. Her cheeks must’ve been flaming red. Her face was really warm despite the chilly air, and her heart felt like it was in her stomach. Hot tears threatened to spill over her lower lashes, she was barely able to hold them back. She willed them to go away as his heavy footsteps headed back in her direction, so Sansa started walking too, and hoped that he wouldn’t notice.

SANDOR

If sandor had his way, he would have stayed out by the weirwood trees all day, with his head buried between Sansa’s thighs. However, he didn’t want her to freeze. He wanted to take things further than they had, but not in the woods. He wanted to make sure that their first time together was more than a tussle in the woods. He really liked her, and he didn’t want to ruin whatever is was they had going by rushing things or by treating her like anything other than a queen she is.

Sansa walked ahead of him, trudging through the pine needles and sticks that littered the forest floor. Obviously there was something wrong, so Sandor caught up to her and took her cold hand in his and spun her around, pulling her into his arms. He saw tears in her surprised eyes. 

“What’s wrong, little bird? Didn’t want to leave our nest?” he teased her, trying to remove the hurt from her sapphire eyes. She wouldn’t look him in the eyes, she just looked down, her cheeks flushed red, and said, “I’m sorry if I made you do something you didn’t want to do, Sandor.” Emotion and a strange protectiveness flooded sandors heart, her words made him want to punch whoever hurt her and made his little bird feel so insecure. He placed her small chin in his hand and tilted her head up so that she would meet his gaze.

“Sansa, I could spend hours kissing that sweet cunt. I want you, please don’t doubt that. And I will drop to my knees to make you moan out my name in pleasure any time you ask me. But i will not fuck you in the woods, you deserve more. You deserve to be romanced, wine and dined. The whole shebang.” The words just flowed out of him. He didn’t mean to say so much, but he wasn’t embarrassed by what he wanted, either. He somehow knew that she was different, that she could want the same things too.

“So you don’t think I’m gross?” she said in a thin, watery voice that made her seem so small and precious. It made him want to hold her tightly, so he did. He pulled her closer, wrapped her up in his arms and buried his face in her soft red lochs. “No, silly bird. I think you’re perfect.” he said. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew that she was smiling as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his hips. 

Sandor kissed the top of her head, squeezed her tightly for a moment longer then broke away. “Lets go get some lunch, yea?”

They talked on the walk back to camp, and all through lunch. They sat next to each other at the wooden picnic table. Sandor kept asking about her, what she liked, what her hobbies were, about what she wanted to be and about her family. He avoided answering too many questions of himself, afraid that his past might be too much for her to hear. He found out that they both had yellow as a favorite color. She talked so lovingly about her brothers and sister, her parents and her cousin. It made him wish that he had a family like that. That she was majoring in enlish with the intent of being a teacher, which he really liked. He thought she would make a wonderful teacher. 

Her fingers drummed against the table as she asked, “So you never told me, what’s your major?”

Sandor sighed as a knot of worry developed in his stomach. He wasn’t sure how she was going to react to what she had to say. “I’m not a student, actually. I’m a professor. I teach Calculus.” He said, looking intently at her so he didn’t miss her reaction. To mis surprise, she didn’t completely freak out. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked a little taken aback, but for the most part she seemed ok with it.   
“How old are you, Sandor?” she said, her eyes were curious.

“I just turned twenty seven in october. It’s my first year as a professor.” 

“Why math?” Sansa said, pulling a face. Sandor chuckled, he was used to this kind of reaction. “I like math. Math is certain. Definitive. Universal. It’s the same in every language. Its a solid subject. Why do you want to teach english?” he tossed the question back at her, but his tone was light. This was an age old conflict, there were math people, and there were language people. It’s just how things were.

“It’s such a great form of expression. There are a million ways to say the same things, and it’s amazing to be able to witness someone else’s way of looking at things. And I just really love books. And as far as teaching goes, well. I just think I will be good at it. I want to influence people in a positive way. Teaching seems like a good way to go about that.” she said, and sandor couldn’t help but fall in love with the way she lit up when talking about something she was obviously passionate about. 

“So you don’t mind that I’m older? That i’m a professor?” he asked.

“No, I don’t. But I am wondering why you would want to be out here with a bunch of college kids. Don’t you find us… I don’t know, immature?” she questioned, her ginger eyebrows bunched together in thought. She was so cute.

Sandor took a drink of his water before answering. “Well, for one, Bronn is my best friend, and he is the one who had the idea for this big group to go camping. He put the flyer up on the bulletin boards all down the Mathematics hall, and secondly, this campground is on my property.” That made her eyes go wide, which made Sandor worry that he had overwhelmed her.

“You own land? At twenty seven years old? HOW?” You’re not like, crazy rich or something, are you?” she sputtered out, and Sandor had to laugh. 

“No, I’m not rich, little bird. I wish i was. The land was owned by a very important person in my life. He was more of a father to me that my own father was. He left it to me when he died, two years ago. His name was Eli, but everyone called him Elder Brother, or EB. I don’t particularly like to talk about it, though. It’s still a sore spot.” Sandor took care to not get choked up as he spoke, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded. Sansa grabbed his and and held it between hers, and it felt nice to have someone to comfort him. 

“Well, let’s change the subject then. What are you doing next weekend?” Her voice was soft and sweet, and he could tell that she was hoping he was free. He would be lying if he told himself he didn’t like how obvious it was that she liked him. It was strange how perfectly she seemed to be everything he needed.

“Hopefully taking this amazing, smart, beautifully sweet girl i know out to dinner?” he replied.

“She sounds like a lucky girl,” Sansa said, a small, knowing smile on her lips. “I think I’m the lucky one, little bird. So is that a yes?” his voice was raspy, and he could hear his own excitement in it. “Of course it is, Sandor. Let me give you my number, so you can text me with the details.”

After lunch, Everyone began to pack up their tents and lawn chairs. Sandor helped Sansa pack her tent away, then he loaded up her and her friends things into their car. She and her friend, Margaery, stuck around while Sandor and Bronn packed and loaded up their things into Sandors pickup truck. 

Sandor walked Sansa to her friends jeep, and reluctantly said goodbye to her.

“Promise you’ll text me about dinner?” She said, smiling up at him as he leaned over her, one hand on the open passenger door, the other resting low on her hip. “I’d like to text you about more than dinner, if that’s ok?” he leaned into her and she tilted her chin up slightly, her eyes staring into his. “Yes, it is.” she whispered, smiling as she pulled him into a mindblowing goodbye kiss, then she broke away and climbed into the passenger seat.

Sandor stood there for a moment as she rode away, staring after her. He didn’t notice his friend standing not too far from him, wearing the same goofy, awe- filled grin as he was. After a minute, he got in his truck, and Bronn followed, giving him a knowing look as he buckled his seat belt.

“Dude. You’re practically glowing.” he said.

“Don’t be such a cunt, Bronn.” Sandor replied, a smile on his face as he started the engine and began the journey home.


	4. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor struggles to come up with a plan for his date with sansa, but after an impromptu lunch together, he has the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm sorry if its been too long since I last posted. I have had trouble deciding where I want this story to go and it took me a while to be happy with this chapter. I'm still not 100% happy with the way it turned out, mainly because it is so much shorter than my previous chapters, but I knew that I had to stop working on it or I would drive myself crazy. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope to hear your thoughts on it in the comments. <3

SANDOR

It was monday morning. Sandor sat in his office, papers strewn across his desk. He had twenty minutes until his first class of the day started and he had a stack of homework to grade that he had put off all weekend. But he didn’t care about any of that. 

What he cared about was Sansa. It had not even been twenty-four hours since he had last seen her, but he swore it felt like an eternity. Despite her invitation to text her whenever, about whatever, he had not worked up the courage to do so yet. He just didn’t know if it was too soon, or what he would say when he did message her. So he sat there, tapping a pen relentlessly against the oak desk as he stared down at his phone, thinking of what to say. She was probably on her way to a class. Or eating breakfast. He doubted that she would even check her phone. “Just bite the bullet, you idiot” he said aloud. 

“Who are you talking to?” the familiar voice of his best friend and brightest student said from the doorway. Bronn was leaned up against it’s frame, with that annoying fucking smile. He was so absorbed by his inner monologue about Sansa that he hadn’t noticed him approach. 

“No-one. Just trying to convince myself to not be such a coward.”

“Ah, is this about a certain redheaded beauty?” Bronn asked. Sandor sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Yes. I’m supposed to text her about dinner this weekend. But I don’t know what to say, and I haven’t even figured out what to do for our date. I don’t want it to be just dinner.” He said, rubbing his beard. He sounded like a sap, but he also knew that Bronn would understand, even if he gave him a little hell about it.

“Just say hi. Make conversation. You have until Saturday to figure something out. Feel her out a little. Maybe talking to her will spark an idea or something. I know how much you hate to let go of your precious control, but take it from me, overthinking is your worst enemy.” Bronn’s easy, go with the flow strategy was frustratingly exactly what sandor needed. “I just don’t know how to date.” Sandor wanted to say more, but he could see students filing into the classroom behind Bronn, and he had to push thoughts of his little bird aside and focus on work.

Even though he was busy all morning lecturing, Sandor couldn’t help but think of Sansa. He contemplated what he would say when he did finally message her. The morning seemed to drag on, but lunch time eventually came and Sandor took this time to send a short text to her.

SC: Hey little bird.

He knew that she would recognize the nickname he gave her, so he didn’t say who it was from. 

A loud growl rumbled in his stomach, so Sandor rose from his desk and made his way out of the room. As he stepped out into the hall, his phone chimed. Surprised that Sansa had responded so fast, Sandor eagerly looked at his phone.

SS: Hey! Took you long enough to message me. Whats up?

Sandor chuckled and began to type his reply.

SC: Grabbing lunch at the campus cafe. You?

SS: I was about to eat lunch too. Haven’t decided where I’m gonna eat yet.

SC: Come eat lunch with me? I’ll buy.

Sandor had typed and sent the offer of lunch without thinking, and now there was a nervous flutter in his stomach as he waited for her to reply. His eyes were on his phone as he made his way across campus to the cafe, watching intently for a response. When he nearly tripped over a student, he huffed under his breath and pocketed his phone to focus on the walk. 

As he walked he took in his surroundings. The walk from the mathematics building to the campus cafe was just a short, straight walk. On the other side of the cafe was what everyone referred to as the old campus. It was where the university had first been built, back in the early 1900’s. The student population had over grown it, so the university had added new buildings to compensate for the growth, and now it only housed the language arts and history departments. There was a magnificent clock tower that gave the whole building a very victorian vibe. It was one of sandors favorite views on campus, but now it was dimmed by the crowds of students swarming around the massive courtyard in the center of all of the buildings on campus.

When he reached the cafe, Sandor went inside and sat at a table near the entrance and sat facing away from the dorr. He looked at his phone, but there was no new messages. He frowned, but decided to shrug it off. If she didn’t want to have lunch, that was fine. The offer was very last minute, anyway. 

He wasn’t sitting long when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. A flash of deep red took over his vision as he turned to look behind him. There stood Sansa, a big “cat ate the canary grin on her face.

“Fancy seeing you here, Professor.” She said, her voice was light and filled with humour. A perfect red brow arched about her jewel blue eyes. Sandor looked her up and down, not caring if she saw him checking her out. She had her hair down, and it floated to her waist in waves. She was so beautiful that is took the breath right out of him.

“Professor, huh?” He questioned.

“Well, that is what you are, right?” she was flirting, Sandor was sure. He felt his slacks begin to tighten, and he urged his dick to calm down. He cleared his throat before saying, “Good point. Would you care to sit down?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you would be up for sitting outside. I know it’s chilly, but it’s so clear outside. And the view of Old campus is great from here.” Sansa said. Her eyes were shining excitedly as she looked out of the cafe, to the large bare trees and beautiful architecture that surrounded them. There were six or seven tables outside, all of them meant for two, and all of them empty.

“Sure, little bird. Why don’t you pick a table, and i’ll let someone know that we are outside.” Sandor smiled brightly at her, feeling a rush of content come over him. Her obvious good mood was contagious.

They had a great time at lunch. Sandor had a club sandwich and Sansa had the soup of the day. They talked about what kind of food they liked, and Sandor found out that Sansa was a very adventurous eater, but her favorites were all italian dishes. 

“I just really like garlic bread,” She said, giggling.

“I’ll eat just about anything. I don’t like seafood though” Sansa made a pouty face at him. “I take it that you like seafood?” He asked her. They were both done eating, but he could tell that she was no more ready to stop talking than he was. Her hand lay on the small table, palm down. Her fingers picked at the scrolling metal loops that made up the surface of the table, but he eyes never left his. “Yes. especially sushi.”

Suddenly, an alarm went off on her phone, and Sansa pulled another face. “Unfortunately, I have my history class in fifteen minutes. I Have to go.” She said, then stood up and pushed in her chair. 

“I could walk you, if you like” Sandor immediately reprimanded himself. What was this, highschool? But to his surprise, her already smiling lips spread wider, and she nodded eagerly.

Sandor rose from his seat, took a deep breath that he hoped Sansa wouldn’t notice, and then grabbed ahold of her hand. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then tugged on his arm as she began walking to Old campus. Sandor just smiled and let her lead him through the courtyard towards the ornate building.

“Old campus is my favorite building. I just love all of the detail work in the stone. And of course, the clock tower is amazing too. I think it would be so fun to go up there, but noone is allowed.” Sandor let her chirp. He loved watching her talk. Everything she said was animated and full of passion. The way her eyes lit up and how her hand grasped his firmly made his heart soar. She was like a clear summer day. Warm and vividly bright. As they reached her class, Sandor found himself lost in the whirlwind of affection he felt every time he was around her.

They came to a halt in front of a heavy oak door, and Sansa, to his surprise, flung her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his scarred cheek. He felt that strange fluttering in his stomach again, but he pushed it down and hugged her back.

“Have a good time in class, little bird.” he said intp her hair before letting her go. Sansa held his hand still. As he stepped back, she looked at him and said, “Text me about that date?” Sandor nodded, then raised his hand to brush some hair away from her face. “Of course.” he said simply. She let go of his hand and stepped into her class.

As Sandor stood and watched as she joined the other students, an idea came to him. He waited for a moment before walking away and pulling out his phone to make a call. It rang a few times before an annoyed voice answered, “Yes Sandor?”

“Tyrion. I need your help with something.” he said into the phone.

“And what would that something be?” Tyrion responded, his voice sounding intrigued. “I need you to do me a favor. You see, I’ve got this date. With a girl. And I want it to be special, and that’s where you come in.” Sandor spoke with a slightly pleading tone. He hoped that his colleague would be willing to help him.“You? A Date? Wow.” Tyrion teased. 

“Will you help me or not?” Sandor barked out.

“Yes, yes. Gods know you need a womans touch in your life. So, what’s the plan?”


	5. Anouncement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry, and no I have not abandoned you

I sit here, kitten sleeping soundly on my chest, with tears in my eyes. I’m not going to lie, or make excuses. I haven’t written in so long for one simple reason. I have been dealing with some pretty hardcore depression, and even though I had many opportunities to write, I didn’t. For some reason I just kept putting it off and putting it off. So I’m sorry I will not make promises or say that I will be posting a lot all at once, but I will say that I’m working on the next chapter and I really hope you guys stick around to read it.


	6. The plan executed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa stresses over not getting a text soon enough, Sandor turns out to be a little bit of a bad boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long awaited chapter I’m really proud of this. I know it’s kinda short, but I wrote it all in one evening shortly after making the announcement post. Hope you like.

SANSA

Professor Luwin was up at the front of the lecture hall. The hall was kinda what you’d expect an old college classroom to look like, not particularly large, and lined with dusty green chalkboards. Old wooden desks filled the majority of the room, and Sansa sat in the front row, to the right of the podium where Luwin usually stood when he gave his lectures.  
She really did try to pay attention to him, but her mind still whirled from lunch with Sandor. Her cheeks felt warm, was she still flushed from the brisk walk up to the class, or from the way she had kissed Sandor? Sansa didn’t know. But she did know that she couldn’t wait to see him again. Under the guise of checking the time, she pulled her phone from her back pocket to see if he had texted her yet. He hadn’t. Maybe she should message him? Or would that be too forward?  
Professor Luwin cleared his throat, making Sansa’s eyes shoot up to the front of the lecture hall to meet his. He pointedly looked at the phone that rested in her hand, clearly visible, despite her trying to be sly.  
“Sorry,” she muttered as she put her phone away. She tried to take notes on the lecture, which she thought was about the construction of the wall, but wasn’t so sure, since Luwin seemed to be talking about the fall of the last dragons, now. She was completely lost.  
“Serves you right, for not paying attention,” she chided herself under her breath.

“Dear gods, will you quit moping and frowning at your phone and pay attention to me Sansa? What is with you today? I’m trying to tell you about Bronn. He has been texting me practically non stop since the camping trip.” Margie was laying sideways across Sansa’s white and blue striped duvet cover, tracing the shape of one of the little lemon designs that covered it, while Sansa sat with her back against the pillows, her legs draped over her best friend’s back. She took a break from staring at her phone to shoot her friend a glare.  
“Quit gloating, Margaery, I get it. You’re super hot and everyone is in love with you. Must be nice.” Sansa swung her legs off of Margie, turned and flopped back down, shoved her face into the pillows, and tossed her phone angrily across the small room. She immediately felt guilty for being mean to her dearest friend, and began to apologise in a muffled whisper.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just... He is never going to text me. He got spooked by me kissing him yesterday, and now he wants nothing to do with me. I don't know what he saw in me in the first place.” Margaery must have heard Sansa, despite her voice being muted by the pillows, because she giggled, and rolled over and over, until she was on top of Sansa, her full weight pressed against her as they laid, back to back in the oddly comforting position.  
“Get off of me, Margie” Sansa huffed.  
“No.”  
“I mean it!” Sansa was torn between laughing, and crying. Both of which would’ve been difficult with a moderately sized woman pressing down on your lungs.  
“Not until you apologize.” Margaery said.  
“I did.”  
“Not to me, to yourself, duh.”  
A confused look painted Sansa’s face in reply, not that Margaery could see it. “Why?” she wheezed, still trying to get proper oxygen flow.  
“You are a GORGEOUS woman, who any man would be happy to have, and you are not allowed to put yourself down, capiche?”  
“Fine, fine. I’m sorry, now will you get off?” Sansa said through a reluctant smile.  
“Nope.”  
“MARGAERY QUIT BEING A BUTTHO-” Sansa yelled, but stopped as a loud chirp came from the direction that she had thrown her phone. With a rush of adrenaline, Sansa pushed up and rolled Margie off her, then scrambled off the bed to where her phone laid on the carpet, closely followed by her friend.  
Sansa stood, holding the phone face down in her hands, heart pounding wildly in her delicate rib cage.  
“Well? Who is it? Is it Sandor? I bet it is. Why aren’t you looking? Ugh give me!” Magaery snached her phone away, quickly typing in the code she knew by heart and squealed with absolute glee.  
“Hey! What are you- no! Don’t reply! What did he say? What did you say?? Sansa pried the phone out of Margaery’s hands, but it was too late.  
There was a faint woosh sound, signaling that whatever she had sent had gone through. Sansa looked at the tiny screen, her blue eyes frantically reading the words that appeared there.

SC: Calling in that offer of a date, Little bird. You Busy?

SS( aka, Margie): Nope ;P

Sansa looked up at her friend, utterly at a loss for words. Then, a chirp emanated from her phone, and both of them drank in the text that had just been received.

SC: Great. I know it’s a little late, but i promise you won’t regret it. What dorm are you in? I’ll come pick you up.

Sansa hesitated. It was late… She was a mess, her hair was in a messy bun and she was in her pajamas. “Oh, Sansa! What are you waiting for? Isn’t This what you wanted?” her friend encouraged.

SS: I’m in the north girls dorm.. I’m kinda unprepared for a date though, ngl.

SC: That’s okay, it'll just be me and you, and you could wear a trashbag and still look drop dead gorgeous. I’ll be there in 30. Wear something warm.

“What have you gotten me into, Margie? You’re such a butthole.” Sansa groaned.  
“Meh, I've been called worse.” Was all the brunette said in reply.

Sansa waited, perched on the entry steps of the dorm. She had dressed warm, like Sandor had told her to. She wore smokey grey leggings with black fluffy boots, and her favorite sweater, dark blue. She had a big chunky infinity scarf wrapped around her neck. Margaery had worked magic on her hair: in just ten minutes, it flowed down to her waist in soft shiny waves.  
She had hastily thrown on some mascara and tinted lip balm before rushing down to meet Sandor for their impromptu date.  
There was a low rumbling that was slowly growing louder and louder. Her heart fluttered along with the butterflies that danced in her stomach. It must be him.  
Sansa stared in astonishment as a huge figure on a beast like black Harley pulled up in front of her. The butterflies in her stomach felt more like lead balls being shot out of tiny little cannons, but she could manage the nervousness. She was finally going to have more alone time with Sandor.  
He cut the bike's engine, pulled off his helmet and smiled an odd smile that was the perfect mixture of shyness and that ‘oh yeah, i'm a bad boy’ grin that lit her insides on fire instantly.  
“Of course you have a motorcycle” She said in a breathy voice.  
“Yeah, the truck is too bulky for everyday driving. Here” he said, handing her a sparkly blue helmet. Sansa took it, and fitted the chin strap to her, securing it on her head. “Do you like it? I got it just for you.”  
“It's perfect. You’re perfect,” She said, a huge grin splayed across her face. Her heart was touched by his thoughtfulness. Had he really thought this out well enough to have bought her her own helmet? It gave her a peculiar sense of security, knowing that he had invested in her safety like that.  
“Ready, little bird?” he said, offering his hand.  
“Ready.” She said as she took his hand and let him help her onto the back of his gigantic bike.  
“Hold on tight. We don’t want you falling off.” She wrapped her arms around his strong torso, and couldn't help but snuggle into him just a little.  
“Where are we going, Sandor?”  
“To our nest, little bird.”


	7. Announcement

Hey guys, I know it’s been a long time since I last updated. Life has gotten in the way, I got a new job with very demanding hours and I recently moved. I have slowly been working on A Chance for Change, when I have the time. I just want you guys to know that I haven’t abandoned it, and I will post as soon as I have something of substance.


	8. Clock Towers and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hugest amount of fluff, and a tiny bit of smut. Sandor is awesome at dating, who would have known? Sansa is as fearless and open as ever, and Sandor's walls fall down just a little bit more.  
> So sorry for such a long wait, I hope you like the chapter. I already have a good but of the next chapter, so maybe it wont be such a long wait for it. I will try harder to find time to write, please feel free to comment your thoughts and constructive critisism in the comments.

SANDOR

The ride to pick up Sansa was cold. When Sandor had planned out the evening, he knew it would be chilly, but he hadn’t taken that into consideration when he decided to pick her up on his bike. Even though he knew she preferred colder weather, Sandor worried that it might be too frigid for Sansa. He had a warm blanket and a small space heater in his saddlebag, but that would do nothing until they were at their destination.  
All of the anxiety and worry about how the evening would play out dissolved into a glowing warmth in his gut as he rode up to the steps of her building and Sansa came into view. Beautiful as ever, she stood there with a wide grin spread across her face. Her hair tumbled down in auburn waves that shined in the yellow glow if the streetlamps on either side of her. The not so subtle look of awe that she was giving him made him smile. He knew then that taking her on the harley had been the right move. She was obviously impressed by it. Sandors stomach twisted into knots, as she walked towards him, but as she began to speak, a foggy sensation took over him.  
Before he knew it, she was on the back of his bike, her arms wrapped around him, holding on tightly as they sped off towards the campus. The cold wind on his face didn’t seem to bother him as much, now that he had Sansa behind him.  
She seemed to ooze warmth. It seeped into his skin and lit a fire in his heart. His feelings for her were growing rapidly, perhaps too rapidly, but Sandor did not want to reign them in. He wanted to dive head first into the enigma that was Sansa stark. To take a chance with something as fragile as his heart was a terrifying thing for him. But he would not waver. A mixture of weariness from looking for that missing something, and a recognition that Sansa was not someone to be passed by without a second glance kept Sandor from closing himself off.  
So, as he pulled up in front of Old Campus, the gears in his head turned, and decided on the finishing touches how he hoped the evening would turn out.  
“We are at Old Campus?” Sansa half asked, with glittering eyes that told Sandor that she was on to his plans. “Yes, we are at Old Campus. I had a friend do me a favor.” He said in a mischievous tone. He then kicked the stand of his bike down before awkwardly swinging his long leg over the handlebars so that he didn’t accidentally knock Sansa down. She followed his lead and got off the harley, (much more gracefully than he had) while Sandor began gathering their supplies from his side bag and slinging them over his shoulder.  
“And, pray tell, what exactly is this favor?” Sansa asked, sounding too innocent to be believable.  
He did not answer, he just grabbed her hands, which were warm, despite the nearly freezing weather, and led her into the unlocked doors of the old building.  
Although he knew the hallways well, having walked through them as a student, and then a teacher, it was still dark, and Sandor had to turn on the light from his phone to navigate the way.  
“Where are we going? Is this allowed?” She chirped as they climbed three flights of stairs. “Yes, little bird. We are allowed to be here. I promise. As for where ‘here’ is, well you’ll have to wait and see.” He said to her in a whisper. He figured that by now she had an idea of where they were going, and he half wished he had thought to bring a blindfold so that she wouldn't be able to piece it together, but discarded the thought. He doubted she would trust him well enough to do that.  
After the fourth flight of stairs, Sansa’s breath was a little thick, so Sandor scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and basked in the sweet sound of her laughter as it echoed off the stairwell walls before climbing the last set of stairs. She had wrapped one slender arm around his neck, and the other grasped at his leather jacket, in what seemed to be anticipation. They stood in front of a beige-ish worn door that had a sign on it that read ‘AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY” written in bold red letters.  
Sandor lightly kicked the door, and it swung open easily. “Welcome to your nest, Little bird.” Sandor said proudly. He sat her down on her feet and watched as she took in the view from atop the clock tower. She smiled softly as she gazed out into the clear night sky. She drifted towards the railing, the stars were reflected in her shining eyes, and Sandor realized that she was crying.

SANSA

She felt silly. There was really no good reason to be crying, and yet there she was. Warm tears flowing down her face, the tracks they left on her freckled cheeks stung from the cold. Sansa could not help it, nor did she try to hide her tears. She simply let them fall, and allowed herself to take in her surroundings.  
The clock tower was even more magical than she had imagined. It rose high above the rest of the old stone building, which was only two stories high. There were three openings in the enclosed space. Each one had a spectacular view. The one opposite the door looked out onto the lawn, while the left looked on towards the new campus buildings, and the right looked out to the woods. Behind the trees, the moon could be seen. It was in what looked to be a waning crescent phase. It hung low in the sky, surrounded by bright stars. Sansa wandered to the railing and grasped it in both of her fists. Its peeling black paint crackled under her grip as she leaned over it, soaking up the moonlight. This was the second beautiful sight Sandor had shown her. He had listened when she had spoken with him about Old campus, and made her wish come true. Her heart opened up to him with every kind gesture he showed her, and showed her that good people were still out there, and that he was one of them.  
Sansa turned around, the words ‘thank you’ on the tip of her tongue, but they did not pass her lips. Sandor had set up a space heater, two to-go coffee cups, and a thermos. His back was turned to her and he was kneeling on the ground rummaging in the bag he had brought with him.  
“Sandor. This is wonderful.” she said, her words spilled out of her with quiet gratitude. She took two steps forward, bringing herself so close to him that she could feel his body heat. He looked up from his pack, and pulled out a small take out package, and held it up to her silently. Sansa looked at him quizzically and gingerly took it from his hangs. She lifted the lid, and began to giggle hysterically. He had brought her sushi. Some very high quality sushi, by the looks of it. “But wait, there’s more!” Sandow said, in a cheery, overly ununciated tone that mimicked an infomercial host. Sansa’s giggle deepened into a chuckle. He reached into the bag and pulled out another togo container, a paper bag that had grease spots on the bottom, and finally, what looked like a stuffed animal, setting the first two down on the ground, and handing the stuffed animal to Sansa. It was a little black puppy.  
“It’s so cute!” she squealed, clutching it to her chest. She plopped down on the ground next to him, and motioned for him to sit down. He did, and she stared at him, and grinned even harder at the sight of his smug little smile. “You’re really good at this, you know.” Sansa said, sobering a little. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” She put the little dog on the floor, and put her hand on his knee. “The fun hasn’t even started yet. We just got here, little bird.” Sandor looked like he wanted to say more, but Sansa silenced him with a tender kiss.  
She had meant for it to be short and sweet, but he felt so warm against her that she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his heat and deepening the kiss. He groaned as he wrapped his own arms around her, and pulled her onto his lap, surrounding her in a pool of warmth that traveled straight to her core. He made her ache with want for him. She grinded her hips against him just as Sandor pushed up into her, and for a short moment, it felt like there was nothing between them. White hot pleasure coursed through Sansa like lighting, and was gone just as fast.  
Sandor broke away from the kiss, placed his hands on either side of her face, and brought her forehead to his. “You’re going to drive me crazy, girl. You make it so hard to do this the right way. I want to take you right here, hard and fast. I want to feel you cum around my cock. I want-“ Sandor’s words were cut short as she ground down onto him again. “Then why don’t you?” Sansa challenged him. “And don’t say it’s because I deserve better. This is better. You’re better. I want this, I want you, I don’t care if it makes me vulnerable to say it. I don’t want to do things ‘the right way’ I want to do them my way. Our way? Our way.” She finished with a huff, leaning back on his lap to get a better look at his face. She had briefly questioned her wording, but decided that it fit perfectly. It was their way, and why shouldn’t it be? Who says they couldn’t make their own rules. 

SANDOR

Sandor didn’t know what to think. He was glad that Sansa seemed so sure about him. It comforted him and squashed his fear of this not meaning as much to her as it did to him. He wished he could be as open as she was. As trusting. It was one of the many things he liked about her. He looked into her waiting eyes, bright blue, burning with intensity, and waiting for him to reply. He sighed, and struggled through the tangle of thoughts to find something to say. Sansa seemed to understand that he needed a minute to find words.  
“I don’t… I don’t want to mess this up. I haven’t ever really had anyone interested in.. more, before. And I didn’t used to care, because I wasn’t either. But then, when Eli passed, he left everything to me. I started to want someone to share it with. I realized that I was keeping everyone at arm's length to protect myself. He helped be sift through my issues and become the man I am today. I had a really rough childhood. Gods’ know where I might’ve ended up without him. I feel like I owe it to him.. and to myself to do things right. I don’t want to rush into things and have you regret this later. I’m in. I’m all the way in. You’re amazing, beautiful, funny, smart. Perfect. If I mess this up I’ll regret it the rest of my life. I know I will. A woman like you is one in a billion. So yes. I want you. I want you so bad I can’t stand it. But I want you more than just a one time, or even a few times.” Sandor was out of breath. He had been amused when Sansa had spoken, but he had been much more long winded than her. He felt the side of his face that was intact get hot, and knew that he was blushing. Sansa stared at him, her blue eyes wide and glittering in the moonlight. He was thankful for the cover the night sky brought him. It wasn’t often that he blushed, and he was glad that she probably couldn’t see how red he was.  
Sandor didn’t know how Sansa would react to his speech. They say there, looking into each other’s eyes for a moment, feeling as though time was suspended.  
“Ok.” Sansa said.  
“Ok?” Sandor asked. It seemed too simple of a response, and he started to worry that he had said something to upset her. Before he could think too much on it, Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. Gods, she was warm. He could stay there for hours in the silence, just holding her, but he sensed that she had more to say.  
“I can respect that you want to wait. I just need you to know that I’m not going anywhere. I’m all in too.”

They spent a few hours up in the clock tower, Sansa eating sushi and Sandor his burger. They shared a piece of lemon cheese cake. Sandor had debated between it and a chocolate one, but was glad he went with the lemon. Sansa gushed over it. Apparently it was a favorite of hers. For a while he thought that things had gotten too serious, and that their night together would suffer, but the mood lightened quickly after Sansa crawled from his lap to retrieve her sushi. His friend Davos had recommended the place he got it from. She seemed to like it, too. They talked about all sorts of things. Sansa, mostly about her family back home in Winter Town. She asked him about his life, and he talked about Bronn, and a few of his other friends. It turned out that she knew a few of his friends. She took their classes.  
“It doesn’t weird you out that I’m a professor?” He asked, genuinely curious.  
“No. It might if you were my professor, but you aren’t. And there is no rule against student and professors dating. If there were, professor Baelish would be long gone by now.” She said, her face turning to a look of disgust when she said his colleagues name.  
“Yea, he is a cunt. Runs through those girls. There is a lot of gossip about him between professors.” Sandor said. He knew what kind of guy Baelish was. It sickened him.  
“He is a friend of my mothers. He always comments on how much I look like her when he sees me. He asked me to dinner when word got out about my breakup with my ex. He is so creepy.” Sansa’s voice held a little fear as well as annoyance. This made anger flare in Sandor’s chest. “Does he still bother you?” He said, a little too quickly. Sansa smiled, noting his readiness to handle the situation. “Sometimes. But I’ve got Baelish under control. He does not scare me. “ she said. But he could tell she was just putting on a brave face. There was something she was not telling him, and that made him ache with curiosity. But he did not push it. He just changed the subject.  
“It’s getting late, little bird. How about I take you home?” He didn’t want the night to end, but they both had to be up early tomorrow. “I guess.. I don’t want tonight to end. I like being around you. But I do have class in the morning.” She said, looking at the moon. “Aye, me too.” He said simply.


	9. A Goodnight Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets out of the shower, and gets a phone call while she is in the middle of a very private act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys two updates in as many days! I wrote this originally to go with the last chapter but decided it would’ve made it too long. Hope you like it.

SANSA

The ride back to her dorm had been far too short. Sansa wanted more time with Sandor. She wasn’t sure when she would see him again. He had kissed her softly at the door, and asked her to let him know when she made it to her room. Sansa hurried up the stairs and into her dorm room. Thankful she had a room to herself, she didn’t need to worry about aggravating a roommate with her loudness. She went to the window, glancing down to see if he was still there. He was. She pulled her phone from her bag and texted him, eagerly watching to see if he would reply. 

SS: I made it to my dorm room. Thank you for the wonderful date… does this mean we won’t be going out on Saturday?

She looked out the window. He immediately opened the text, and she saw him typing the reply. 

SC: Glad you made it safe. And I am willing to take up any time you want to give me. What would you like to do?

SS: Hmmm. I don’t know. Let me think about it. Drive safe! Let me know when you get home?

SC: Of course LB. 

Sansa watched as he drove away. She decided a quick shower would have to do, she didn’t have time to blow dry her hair. So she threw it into a bun and walked to the showers. Shehopped into the hot water and showered quickly, she was anxious to hear from Sandor again. She wondered if he would want to talk for a while over text, or if he wanted to go straight to bed.

It was nearly 11 by the time she got out of her shower. She felt too keyed up from their date to be able to relax. She was wound so tight with want, she tingled. There was no way she would be able to sleep if she didn’t do something to relieve the need. Feeling naughty, she grabbed the wand vibrator from her nightstand and laid down on her bed. She turned it on and rubbed the vibrating head over her nipples, slowly making her way down her belly to her pussy. She rubbed it against herself lightly. She felt it spread her slick wetness, and she moaned a little too loudly as she pressed it to her clit. She sat up and quickly threw her towel over a pillow and straddled it and the vibrator. She slowly rubbed herself back and forth on it, building herself up to a high high peak. She panted, just as she was about to fall over the edge, her phone began to ring. She turned off the vibrator, feeling as though she had been caught doing something bad. Her phone screen was lit up, and Sandor’s name flashed on the screen. With a squeal, she picked it up and answered his call.  
“Hello?” She said, a little too breathlessly. “Hey little bird. Made it home. You just run a marathon or something?” Sandor asked, his tone a little too mischievous for her liking. “No..” she answered trying to sound relaxed. “Uh Huh, so why are you out of breath then?” She could hear the smile in his voice. “No reason.. just a little, uh tired. You know. Just got back from the showers. How was the ride home?” She asked. Still straddling the vibrator, she felt it press onto her clit, and she couldn’t help but to wiggle her hips just a little. “It was cold. I didn’t have you there to warm me up. I’m laying in bed now. What about you?” He talked quietly, and Sansa knew he was listening to her heavy breathing. She was sure he knew exactly what she had been doing. He probably thought she was a little pervert. She almost didn’t care. She had been so close, and she ached more than ever before. She wiggled against her pillow again, which caused her to gasp. She cursed herself inwardly. Surely now the job was up. “I’m in bed too. Super sleepy.” She said quickly. Maybe he would think it was a yawn? Sansa halfway hoped he wouldn’t. “Well, it doest sound like you are super sleepy,” Sandor said. His voice was low and raspy, and Sansa could hear his breath begin to quicken, too. “What does it sound like i am doing?” She said, her voice was sultry, her tone matching his. He seemed to be into whatever it was he thought she was doing, so Sansa decided to go for it. Maybe she could get a better release than she had sought out. “It sounds like you are playing with your pretty, tight little cunt. Please, don’t let me interrupt.” Sansa whimpered at his words, and her core tightened. “Touch yourself too, Sandor.” Sansa’s words ended in a breathy moan as she turned the wand back on to her favorite setting. “Oh, What a naughty little bird you are, Sansa. You’ve got your little toys out, do you? Fuck, just imagining you is making my cock throb. You want me to rub it?” He said. Sansa liked the way he led her, made her feel so comfortable and sensual. She rocked back and forth on the wand, her thighs gripped the pillow. “Yes!” She whined. “Ah, damn, Sansa. This feels so good. Talk to me, tell me what my pretty girl is doing.”

SANDOR

He hadn’t meant to call her his, it just sort of slipped out. His hand stopped stroking his cock, and his heart pounded even harder as he waited for her to respond. Gods! Why did he always fuck shit up? To his surprise, she keened sweetly, and said breathlessly, “I’m straddling a pillow, and I have my vibrator on my clit. Sandor, it feels so good!” He could hear the uneven sound of her toy, and groaned. He closed his eyes and pictured her like she said she was, humping her pillow, hair a wild halo of red. He laid back onto his pillows, and his hand stroked his dick slowly, trying to match what he thought her rhythm was. “I know, little bird, it feels good for me too. I should’ve had your sweet little pussy earlier, when I had the chance. I can just imagine you grinding on my cock. Bet you wish that pillow was me, don’t you, girl?” He said. His cockhead tingled and he slowly stoked himself closer to release. “You have no idea how badly I wish it was you. My pussy is so wet for you. I want to cum so badly! Oh, fuck!” Sansa moaned loudly. It made Sandor feel close, too. “Yes! Cum for me! Ah, shit, I am right behind you, baby!” Sandors brow was clenched, he let his senses go and just focused on the sound of Sansa’s moaning as she came, he burned it into his memory. He tried to imagine the way she looked now, and wished desperately that he had her there on top of him coming undone around him. He groaned, and came at the thought. His cock pulsed, rope after rope of thick cum pumped out of him as he felt his release. He was a mess, groaning and moaning for Sansa. “Gods, little bird. That was amazing. I did not expect that to happen when I decided to call to say goodnight. You’re so sexy.” He let out a heavy breath, and just listened to the sweet, satisfied humming that Sansa let out in her post orgasm haze. “I like being your pretty girl” she said, and Sandor could tell that she was falling into a relaxing sleep. “Yea?” he said. “Mhmm” she mumbled. “Well, My pretty girl, I can tell you are tired. Why don’t you rest, hmm?” Sandor was getting tired himself. His orgasm had left him feeling drained, and his eyes began to droop too. “Goodnight, my Sandor,” Sansa said, making him chuckle sleepily. “Goodnight, my little bird.” He said, and hung up the phone.  



End file.
